


Void

by LaPetiteET



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Existential Crisis, Panic Attacks, Psychoanalysis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: Haddock décide d'affronter son heure de lucidité et tente de comprendre les actes de son ami.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> 7 mois pour pondre ceci, ça en dit long sur ma productivité...  
> Anyways j'ai adoré écrire cet OS, j'ai apporté bcp de théories personnelles (tbh j'en ai même pas exploité la moitié), mais j'ai aussi fait pas mal de recherches, si vous voulez mes sources, plz demandez!
> 
> Un ÉNORME merci à Kalincka pour sa bêta-review qui a fait de mon coeur une bouchée à la reine, c'était adorable (et d'ailleurs si tu retournes par ici, j'ai bel et bien retapé toute la fin)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, si le fandom francophone de Tintin est au rendez-vous j'adorerais connaître vos théories.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Il arriva dans le séjour, à bout de souffle, à bout de lui-même, l’âme pressée contre sa chaire vieillie, comme prête à bondir, tandis qu’il trébuchait dans la confusion de ses ombres, les gestes vastes mais imprécis. Il y avait dans son crâne une cacophonie mémorisée, comme un cantique désastreux et sans parole, un brouhaha de non-sens que lui seul feignait de comprendre. Ses deux mains calleuses agrippèrent le velours d’un fauteuil qui se trouvait là. Hors du temps, hors de lui, son corps cessa de tanguer ; son esprit, non. Les couleurs fondaient sur sa rétine : l’orange agressif du feu qui brûlait dans l’âtre, et dont la lumière intense coulait sur les murs, les meubles, les tapis, peignait le tout dans un carmin envoûtant, alors que certains coins de pièce se perdaient dans l’ombre, inutiles parce qu’invisibles. Les couleurs de l’Enfer serpentaient jusqu’à lui, et la chaleur du foyer rampait déjà sous son pull en une aliénante irritation. Il ferma les yeux et inspira fort, comme pour se recentrer, réparer sa boussole intérieure depuis longtemps défectueuse, puis, de ses os tremblants, tâta son chemin et s’assit dans le fauteuil. Le Capitaine Haddock avait sillonné de nombreuses mers, mais le torrent contre lequel il luttait à ce moment précis était bouillonnant, cruel et imployable. Oubliés les flux et reflux langoureux des océans assoupis, il était pris dans des eaux de cauchemar éternel, de punition divine, ces mêmes eaux folles qui couraient dans ses veines à lui en faire perdre la tête. Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains, tentant de rencogner sa honte au plus profond de lui-même. Il vivait là la pire heure, l’heure du jugement, celle qui sonnait à chacune de ses apocalypses intérieures. Cette heure, il la redoutait autant qu’il l’oubliait. Cette heure, c’était de sentir son corps s’émanciper, voir ses sens quitter le navire les uns après les autres, perdre l’équilibre à la dernière seconde et pire ! chuter sans en souffrir. Cette heure, c’était d’être le théâtre d’un tel fiasco et d’en avoir _conscience_. Car si son esprit était une cale désordonnée et sombre, il n’en restait pas moins l’ultime tranchée vacante pour ce pauvre Haddock. Habituellement, il n’aurait pas laissé _cette heure_ le consumer. A mi-chemin entre la sobriété et l’inconscience, sans possibilité de faire demi-tour, il n’aurait pas hésité une seconde de plus. Comme on ne reste pas planté dans le bois qui nous terrifie, Haddock se refusait cet instant de lucidité terrible où il avait conscience du mal qu’il faisait, à lui-même et aux autres, de la destruction qui lui déchirait le foie. Alors il empoignait une autre bouteille, laissait l’alcool le porter plus loin. Il en mourrait peut-être, mais tout était mieux que de se voir dans un miroir propre.

  
Pourtant ce soir-là, la fuite du Capitaine n’avait pas été spirituelle, sinon bel et bien physique. Il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore, il avait laissé _cette heure_ s’emparer de lui, il l’avait écoutée susurrer à son oreille, vile, mais tragiquement pertinente. Haddock avait mille raisons de boire, et une seule de courir.

  
Tintin.

  
Que ce fût pour leurs vies, pour se retrouver, pour arrêter les vilains de ce bas-monde ; Haddock ne courait que pour ou avec Tintin. Mais ce soir-là, il l’avait tout simplement fui. Parce que les mielleries dans son crâne l’avaient pétrifié d’horreur et qu’il avait besoin de s’éloigner de leur source. Il se sentait idiot, à ainsi se cacher dans sa propre demeure, à fuir ce garçon qu’il aimait tant, d’ordinaire. Mais il était prisonnier de _cette heure_ et de la clairvoyance terrifiante qui l’accompagnait, condamné à observer ces autres à travers les meilleures jumelles, à les comprendre depuis la plus haute des tours. Il crevait la surface d’un sommeil abrutissant, se rendait compte de l’absurdité du reste et souffrait de ne plus avoir les yeux bandés. Haddock voulut se reprendre, mais l’alcool le rendait aveugle de lui-même, et conscient du monde, et il tremblait de l’intérieur à l’idée que plus jamais il ne serait en mesure d’apprécier son existence sans avoir à prendre le temps de la considérer. Il plaça ses mains glacées à plat sur ses genoux, la gorge sèche, la déglutition difficile. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait commencé à boire. Il lui avait promis. Mais une promesse à un être irréel n’est pas vraiment une promesse, n’est-ce pas ?

  
- _Mille millions de mille sabords, qu’est-ce que je raconte, moi ?!_

  
Il ne voulait pas l’insulter. Jamais. Il l’aimait, son plus grand ami, celui qui l’avait sorti des méandres de ses ténèbres. Il lui devait la vie, il lui devait la mort et ce qui s’en suit. Pourtant, depuis ce soir-là, il y avait dans ses motivations une faille qu’il ne parvenait pas à colmater. Une faille assez petite pour ne pas tout détruire, une faille assez grande pour ne pas être ignorée. Pourquoi en était-il venu à analyser Tintin à ce point, lui qui ne pondérait que rarement, lui qui ne vivait qu’au rythme de ses battements de cœur, biologiques et métaphoriques, ceux portés par la chaleur de son sang, par la hargne de ses impulsions ?

  
Haddock avait fini son verre, et il l’avait regardé. Le petit était en train de lire, droit dans son fauteuil, à la fois détendu et prêt à tout, Milou somnolant à ses pieds. Et Haddock s’était dit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Lentement, aussi lentement que le poids de son corps et celui du whisky le lui permettait, il s’était penché, comme si un tel geste lui garantirait une meilleure perspicacité, comme si, par la seule force de ses mouvements et de sa volonté, il parviendrait à percer le halo mystérieux qui enveloppait son ami ce soir-là. Bien sûr, ce halo énigmatique avait toujours été présent, depuis le début, depuis qu’il l’avait vu bondir dans sa cabine, grâcieux et déterminé. Mais, enfermé dans sa propre histoire, Haddock n’avait pas su le distinguer. Il aurait pu se redresser, reprendre un verre, laisser l’inconscience lui lécher les flancs avant de sombrer complètement. Mais la curiosité l’avait emporté, et les cadavres de verre de son ivrognerie étaient loin sur le sol, et les vapeurs dans son crâne écrivaient des questions sans réponse.

  
Doucement, aussi doucement qu’il s’était incliné, Haddock prononça le nom de son ami. Tintin. _Tintin_. Il le répéta encore, et encore, en prenant soin de n’émettre aucun son, laissant son souffle rouler sur sa langue, et ses lèvres s’ouvrir pour le laisser passer. L’appelait-il ? Attendait-il que le jeune homme se tirât enfin de sa lecture pour lever les yeux vers lui ? Ainsi, toutes ses interrogations cesseraient. Il se réveillerait de cette torpeur étrange et n’y mettrait plus jamais les pieds. Non. Ce n’était pas cela. Il n’appelait pas son nom, il cherchait quelque chose à l’intérieur. _Tintin_. Un indice. Une signification. Un souvenir. Une cicatrice. _Tintin_. Mais les deux syllabes contre son palais sonnaient comme une cloche cassée, creuse, vide. Alors l’angoisse avait saisi les côtes du vieux Haddock. Il chercha en sa mémoire un nom de famille, la mention de parents ; il n’y trouva rien.

  
Il se rabattit dans son fauteuil, perturbé. Noyant ses mots de naturel -prenant même soin de se racler la gorge, Haddock finit par demander, avec le ton innocent de celui qui attend une certaine réponse :

  
-Dîtes-moi, mon garçon, je me demandais… Vous n’avez jamais mentionné un nom de famille ?

  
Tintin ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui, un sourcil suffit :

  
-Vous m’avez déjà posé la question, Capitaine. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on ne m’appelait que Tintin, et tous mes papiers d’identité sont à ce nom.

  
-Ah.

  
Les cauchemars se découpent-ils dans les traits des anges ? Haddock sentit son sang se rétracter, et son pouls à son cou s’emballer tandis que ses poumons semblaient grossir, remonter dans sa gorge pour l’étouffer. Des griffes lacéraient son diaphragme, et les doutes étaient à présent trop bien accrochés pour être simplement repoussés d’un revers de la main. Pourquoi cette impression de vide, pourquoi la vue de Tintin lui donnait-elle le vertige alors même qu’il était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil ? Dans son esprit, le nom de Tintin s’était fait gouffre, et il avait peur d’y tomber rien qu’en osant le prononcer. Pour se convaincre que ses craintes étaient infondées, que le seul monstre dans la pièce était ce satané whisky dont il ne parvenait pas à se passer, il se mit à scruter le visage du jeune reporter. Avec le désespoir d’un condamné, il creusait et fouillait, de son regard de sous ses cils, à la recherche d’une trace de passé, de vécu, de temps qui passe. _Rien_. Encore et toujours _rien_. Que la peau lisse et pâle d’un enfant, les yeux livides et morts, deux trous inutiles percés au-dessus d’une nuée de taches de son, un cratère creusé sous son nez droit, inondé de savoir mais sec au contact des autres. La face dégagée, vierge de tout mensonge, polie de courtoisie et de bien-pensance ; rideau inventé pour masquer les vestiges gisants d’une enfance perdue. D’aucuns penseraient qu’après toutes ses mésaventures, Tintin aurait été quelque peu _marqué_ , ne serait-ce que physiquement -la perte d’un bras, des morsures brûlantes de balles, une cicatrice au visage- ou plus profondément, dans son essence. Mais maintenant qu’il y repensait, le corps de Tintin demeurait intouché, et si son âme était effectivement écorchée, il n’en laissait rien paraître.

  
Alors horrifié par sa découverte, le Capitaine avait décidé de battre en retraite et, titubant dangereusement, avait tracé son sillage jusqu’à la pièce voisine.

  
Haddock bondit presque hors de son fauteuil, ne supportant plus l’immobilité de sa propre chair. Il était toujours soûl, mais, étrangement, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, vite, trop vite pour qu’il pût suivre correctement. Ses pensées se noyaient sous des détails de souvenirs qui revenaient en masse et s’agglutinaient là, sans plus d’explication. Et tandis qu’il tentait de disséquer sa mémoire pour y trouver des réponses, des raisonnements terrifiants sortaient de nulle part et balayaient tout sur leur passage. Le Capitaine se mit à faire les cent pas. Tout en s’invectivant à voix basse, il retraçait le fil de sa pensée, reprenait sa réflexion là où il l’avait laissée. Marcher lui permettait de se concentrer sur l’essentiel, marcher lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l’eau.

  
Au même moment, il entendit deux faibles coups frappés, puis la porte s’entrouvrit, laissant passer le visage inexorablement calme de Tintin. Seul un pli à son front trahissait sa potentielle inquiétude.

  
-Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?

  
Haddock se figea. Non. Il avait besoin de plus de temps. Il tenait quelque chose. Une réponse, en forme de question. La seconde d’après, il y avait une main sur son bras pour arrêter sa marche infernale. Haddock laissa tomber son regard, puis fixa Tintin, et il se demanda, le cœur en peine, si d’aucuns devraient un jour décomposer leurs proches à ce point, s’il ne valait pas mieux reprendre un verre et laisser ces idées noires faner puis disparaître, accepter son ami tel qu’il était sans plus s’interroger. Après tout, c’était ce qu’il avait fait ces dix dernières années ! Et pourtant, il n’avait jamais autant souffert que ce soir-là. La vérité était une malédiction des hommes ; des années à la rechercher comme une graal, pour, au bout de la quête, se rendre compte qu’elle est plurielle et subjective, et qu’elle ne représente aucune chance de salvation. Mais il avait poussé la porte condamnée, et les ombres sur les murs se penchaient vers lui avec leurs dents comme des lances, et la menace du monde, des autres, des vérités pesait à son estomac.

  
-Capitaine, dites quelque chose !

  
Tintin était-il vivant ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Ses particularités ne l’abaissaient pas au rang d’être passif. Il bougeait, parlait, respirait, il avait un cœur battant caché sous sa prison d’os et de chair. Haddock serra les dents.

  
Tintin était-il _humain_ ?

  
Au-delà d’une quelconque marque physique, Haddock se mit à la recherche d’une singularité, quelque chose qui dénoterait dans les traits de Tintin. Un défaut, une erreur, un détail qui changerait la donne. Il se força à l’observer ; arrachant ses yeux du sol où ils s’étaient plantés, il leva un regard aussi lourd qu’une enclume. Pantelant, grimaçant, cet effort s’avéra être le plus éreintant de tous ceux qu’il avait fournis jusqu’à maintenant. L’expression blanche de son jeune reporter lui fit l’effet d’un coup fatal. Un monstre se suspendait à ses côtes, alourdissait son squelette et le moquait à gorge déployée. Haddock n’était pas du genre religieux, mais la liqueur dorée qui battait à ses tempes lui permettait de reconnaître les anges. Et Tintin ? Tintin avait la perfection d’un ange. Tout chez lui avait une symétrie presque mathématique, une précision divine. Il était un puzzle énigmatique et envoûtant, et Haddock savait qu’en retirant les pièces une par une, il leur trouverait à chacune une certaine majesté. Le Capitaine aurait pu se maudire pour oser formuler de telles pensées, mais il ne s’agissait même pas de cela. Tintin avait la beauté des cupides de la Chapelle Sixtine, la rondeur superbe d’une statue grecque, la douceur naturelle d’un enfant. Il était le visage d’une beauté universelle, une beauté qui ne se dénéguait pas. Parce que sa perfection la rendait incritiquable et, par extension, terriblement banale. Il était autant intemporel qu’inaccessible. Il suintait l’angélisme, la bonté sans condition. Mais pourquoi cette obsession du Bien ? Que cherchait-il à rétablir, bravant ainsi le danger et la mort, parcourant le monde avec l’avidité d’un galérien fraîchement libéré ?

  
-J-je vois… Je vois…

  
L’alcool gonflait sa langue et ses joues, si bien qu’Haddock avait l’impression de mastiquer du coton. A la place, il leva des mains hésitantes, puis captura les joues du reporter. Établir un contact, vérifier qu’il respire, brûle, _vive_. Tintin posa délicatement ses doigts sur ceux du Capitaine, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il avait dans le creux de sa rétine une curiosité visqueuse qui se mouvait comme un bourbier tranquille.

  
-Que voyez-vous, Capitaine ?

  
Haddock s’approcha plus encore, le regard rendu fou par la quête sans issue ; il cherchait encore un quelconque indice, espérait s’y heurter. Soudainement, la cacophonie à son crâne se tût. Ses mains glissèrent de la peau de pêche qu’elles avaient tachées, et il se surprit à reculer.

  
-Rien.

  
-Rien ?

  
Il s’attendait, en soulevant le voile fragile de la vertu, à atteindre le masque froid du vice. A la place, il n’avait trouvé là qu’un amas de chair et d’os, assemblés pour former ce corps d’enfant trop grand, quoique trop jeune. Chez lui, le vice grouillait comme une armada de vermines abjectes, dévorant son foie, embrasant sa foi. Il était déjà mort en lui-même, et bientôt l’infection gagnerait le masque et le ferait céder, et enfin la Faucheuse, dans une tempête de haillons, viendrait dévoiler au monde le visage lacéré du damné. Serait-elle déçue, cette Faucheuse édentée, lorsqu’elle découvrirait que Tintin ne l’avait point dupée ? Parce que le hasard et la Providence avaient oublié de le rendre imparfait, de saboter la machine qu’eux-mêmes avaient conçue.

  
Haddock ne connaissait aucun martyr qui n’eût pas un jour souffert. Et pourtant, son brave journaliste se tenait là, au milieu de l’existence, harcelé par les doigts moites d’un monde infect, impassible et droit ; l’adolescent inébranlable, l’ami inconnaissable. Le Capitaine sentit ses genoux ployer -il blâma Tintin et l’alcool ricana. Il tomba dans la gueule béante du sofa et souhaita s’y éteindre. A la place, il vit la silhouette de son ami s’agenouiller auprès de lui. Il chercha sur le sol le mouvement d’une ombre -parce que l’obscurité de l’âme était sa dernière chance pour une once d’humanité. Deux mains agrippèrent ses joues et le redressèrent. Haddock ne voulait pas se plonger dans l’aura qui ondulait à quelques centimètres de son visage, alors il laissa ses paupières tomber. Les doigts contre sa peau étaient des marques au fer rouge. Un rictus triste dans le cœur, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que le pouvoir se trouvait entre les mains de l’homme à genoux. Comment le môme avait-il acquit autant d’aisance ? Comment faisait-il pour contrôler l’univers sans jamais le plier ?

  
Haddock sentit quelque chose tomber sur son pantalon. Un bruit sec, comme un morceau de roche se détache d’une falaise et se glisse dans l’océan. Il osa un regard – Tintin pleurait. Des larmes énormes et silencieuses. Elles roulaient, grasses et lourdes sur ses joues rondes, et son nez commençait à couler.

  
-Vous m’aviez promis… Capitaine, vous m’aviez juré que vous ne boiriez plus… Pourquoi persistez-vous dans cette voie, quand vous savez pertinemment où elle mène ?

  
Le Capitaine ne s’attendait pas à cela. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, et sa voix était comme une galère qui s’éloignait au large :

  
-Les hommes boivent quand ils sont malheureux.

  
-Vous n’êtes pas heureux ?

  
-Non.

  
Haddock crut un instant qu’il venait de poignarder son protégé, tant la douleur à son visage fut forte. Ses traits avaient un instant pris la forme d’un vase brisé, puis le tout avait fondu en une confusion de surprise, de rage et de peine intense. Sa face brillante se retrouva noyée dans l’ombre de son pantalon lorsque Tintin déversa son âme sur le sol. Hoquetant, sanglotant, reniflant, gémissant. L’humanité qu’Haddock s’était évertué à trouver, le jeune homme la lui vomissait sur les chaussures. Le Capitaine n’avait vu Tintin pleurer que deux fois. Pour Milou, pour Tchang. Quand il croyait que ses amis étaient morts seuls, étouffés par la détresse et la peur. Quand il pensait qu’il aurait pu faire plus. Qu’il aurait pu être là. Là pour les _sauver_. Parce qu’elle était là, l’unique carte qui le ferait trembler. Elle était là, n’est-ce pas ? Elle se tenait ici, à sa portée, aussi évidente que terrifiante. Depuis sa naissance, le gamin avait dû être son propre parent. La hache de l’expérience lui avait mordu les flancs jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne la forme de la personne qu’il était en ce jour. Il avait vu le mal, il avait vu le bien. Il n’y avait eu personne pour lui expliquer que cette affreuse toile dichotomique n’était qu’une triste caricature du monde. Il avait vu le mal, il avait vu le bien, et il avait décidé que le bien devait régner. Rendez-lui la douceur de l’enfance tandis qu’il se tue à ramener sur Terre un Paradis que lui-même a oublié. Il s’était construit un idéal en sa mémoire, et avait bannit tout le reste. Lui avouer que vous n’étiez pas heureux, que vous ne pouviez pas être sauvé, c’était piétiner son château de sable, éclater sa bulle, loger une balle droit dans son cœur. Parce que le désastre d’un être malheureux est l’aveu implicite d’une défaite personnelle, d’un défaut dans son idéal, d’un monstre dans son rêve. Parce qu’il était humain, mais qu’il n’avait jamais appris à l’être, Tintin rêvait d’absolu. Et pour accomplir son rêve sans embûche, il s’était fermé au monde. Il en faisait le tour, prêchant sa bonne parole imbibée de politesse et d’altruisme. Il voyait tout mais n’apprenait rien. Le monde, les cultures, l’histoire, l’expérience se collaient à lui avec l’espoir de pénétrer sa muraille, mais il leur tournait délibérément le dos. Tintin voulait une paix universelle, une beauté universelle, une vérité universelle. Le nez en l’air, il marchait dans les pas de Kant – trous immenses creusés dans une terre meuble – et s’en allait distribuer des valeurs occidentales à des peuples qui n’avaient rien demandé. Il n’écoutait pas leurs objections, parce qu’elles s’opposaient à ses plans. Il n’écoutait pas plus les malheurs impossibles des plaintifs cloués sur Terre, parce qu’admettre leur existence c’était déjà les rendre réels, et qu’il ne pouvait tolérer l’idée d’un monde en peine.

  
La pitié s’enroula autour de la poitrine du vieux Capitaine, comme du lierre sur une gouttière. Il tentait d’apaiser son ami du bout de ses doigts rugueux. A ses pieds sanglotait le protagoniste tragique d’une vie sans mesure. Haddock savait que le gamin était entêté, seulement il ne s’était jamais demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi ce besoin viscéral de déterrer les mauvais, les détestables, les hideux ? Pourquoi continuait-il d’user ses semelles pour des êtres qui n’en valaient pas la peine ? Pourquoi parcourait-il la Terre entière sans jamais prendre le temps de la regarder ? Pourquoi refusait-il d’appeler Moulinsart son _« chez-soi »_ ? Pourquoi niait-il tout point d’ancrage, comme un fantôme justicier se pavanant d’un pays à l’autre pour corriger les prétendus maux de sociétés voisines ? Les mains d’Haddock cessèrent tout mouvement. Qu’arrive-t-il aux héros tragiques ? Leur hubris gonfle un peu plus à chaque battement de cœur, et puis une main, une lame, une balle vient le presser jusqu’à ce que leur essence-même s’essouffle et meure. Les missions insensées s’achèvent dans un bain de sang : Tintin avait su valser entre les balles et les bombes, mais toutes les partitions s’achèvent un jour où l’autre, et bientôt le phonographe jouerait la même note, encore et encore, et sans personne pour l’arrêter, il crèverait le disque et partirait en fumée. Tintin revêtirait l’odeur du souffre et s’en irait vers un là-haut bien plus décevant que le Ciel dans son esprit. Et alors que lui resterait-il, à ce pauvre Haddock ?

  
-Rien.

  
Tintin n’avait pas la force d’Atlas, et le monde l’écraserait à l’instant-même où il le prendrait sur ses épaules. Haddock ne voulait pas être témoin de ce carnage, et encore moins en être l’acteur. Parce qu’il connaissait le sort qui l’attendait après cela ; lui-même se changerait en Sisyphe et roulerait la sphère infâme tachée du sang de son ami pour l’éternité, et les monstres à ses côtes lui causeraient plus de douleurs qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer. Il savait également ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s’opposaient aux héros entêtés, et Haddock ne voulait pas se faire antagoniste, il ne voulait pas le combattre pour l’escorter jusqu’au tombeau plus rapidement encore. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche intérieure, releva délicatement le menton de Tintin et entreprit d’effacer toute trace de chagrin. Il ne lutterait plus. Il se noierait dans les mêmes fables que son ami, se bercerait des mêmes illusions tout en gardant ce qu’il fallait de pragmatisme pour le maintenir en vie. Il l’aiderait à bâtir ce stupide monde européo-centré et malade de bonheur, parce qu’il était conscient de la vanité de leurs actions et du pouvoir de leur finitude, parce qu’il savait qu’à l’instant où ils fermeraient les yeux, les fondations de leur idéal tomberaient en ruine, et l’impitoyable temps qui passe avalerait leur héritage décrépit en une fraction de seconde. Haddock tairait cet aspect de lui-même, ne le révélant qu’au reflet dans son miroir, son visage comme un prisme du mensonge dans lequel il vivrait.

  
-Allez jeter toutes les bouteilles, mon garçon. Cette fois je tiendrai ma promesse.

  
De longues minutes passèrent sans qu’aucun d’eux ne bougeât. Seule la respiration alourdie du jeune homme venait perturber le confort du silence. Enfin, Tintin se releva, épousseta le bas de son pantalon et rendit à Haddock son mouchoir.

  
-Merci, Capitaine.

  
Malgré ses traits encore craquelés par les décombres de sa peine, Tintin parvint à sourire. Au bout d’un moment, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Haddock se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa. La furie de l’alcool s’était apaisée. La liqueur ruisselait tranquillement dans ses veines, jouissant de ce qu’elle pensait être sa _dernière_ heure. Sur la table à la droite du Capitaine, le verre irrégulier d’une bouteille de whisky miroitait les ultimes braises du foyer à l’agonie. Le vieux loup de mer était encore pris entre ces deux eaux terribles, à quelques pouces seulement de déterminer son sort. Il pouvait se lever et accomplir sa promesse, accompagner Tintin dans sa quête impossible, l’esprit sobre mais le cœur chancelant. Ou bien… Haddock jeta un regard à la porte close, puis un autre à la bouteille. Ou bien il pouvait lui aussi monter sa propre fable. Prétendre être guéri de ce malheur sans source, cacher honteusement son vice dans des tiroirs à serrures. Cela impliquerait mentir, mais au moins, il pourrait étancher sa soif, nourrir ce trou noir qui absorbait tout à l’intérieur de lui-même. Avait-il la force nécessaire pour partager le rêve de Tintin ? Était-il assez fou ?

  
Il regarda la porte, il regarda l’alcool.

  
Haddock se leva, et empoigna son courage.


End file.
